The Summer Of Our Lives
by CryingAngel95
Summary: this fanfic is about three sisters who are sent away to a camp their parents have started in england and they think that their summer is ruined but it actually turns out to be the summer of their lives rated T just in case its better than it sounds xXx
1. Chapter 1

This a story I just decided I would write its something I am having fun writing and hope you enjoy reading it just as much xXx HollyUzumaki (Paula Rose) xXx

~summary~ this is a story where Bella and her two sisters have their dreams of a perfect summer vacation stomped on when their parents tell them they are going to be shipped off to a summer camp (that their parents started) for teens in England so off they go from Washington of America to London of England but little do they know that they will meet three boys that change their lives. But will it end well for them original pairings Bella/Edward Alice/Jasper and Rosalie Emmet

For the girls

Bella trudged down the halls of her school running over to her sisters Rosalie and Alice she was so tired but it didn't matter because today wasn't just any school day it was the last day they all smiled at each other, linked arms and began walking to empty out their lockers wide grins still on their faces and Bella was the first to speak "this is going to be the best summer of our lives that's a promise" Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other then said together "hell yes" "we have to go home mom and dad surprise for us I'm so excited Bella squealed as she finished emptying out her locker

For the boys

Edward Emmet and Jasper where watching all the annoying girls drool over them and Edward asked "hopefully this summer we can find some girls that make us wanna chase them not more girls that chase us" Emmet quickly said "yeah we definitely have enough of them" he said gesturing to the drooling girls all around the school halls "this is going to be the summer of a lifetime" Edward assured them "sounds fun" jasper said as they walked away from the girls smiling and thinking of all the possibilities that this summer held for them and they all couldn't help but smile to themselves .

Sorry it was so short I'll write faster as I get reviews tell me what you think

xXx HollyUzumaki (Paula Rose) xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't update for so long I had writers block and then I had my Christmas exams so here you go a new chapter xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**

The girls all knew they would be going to a camp their parents opened for some of the summer but now they were sitting in a cabin at camp fresh-wood **(A/N I couldn't find a good name that will have to do) **the night they were leaving their parents sprung something on them first the camp was in England not America and it would be the whole summer the girls had known since they were little that nothing good came from arguing with Renée and Charlie and they never found anything worth defending so they packed and left for the jet and now here they were out in some camp in the middle of a forest that was rather beautiful and they decided to make the most of it. "How can they have done this to us" yelled Bella earning a few extra looks from the other people of the camp "well it doesn't matter now I'm gonna go take a walk how about you two?" asked Alice she was always the optimist "no thanks I'm gonna go read a book" answered Bella "me neither I'm so glad that this isn't one of those camps were you have to do stuff" said Rosalie trying to find a bright side so Bella and Rosalie went back to the cabin the were sharing it was pink and it was attached to a blue cabin which meant they were attached to a boys cabin so Alice began to walk and then she ended up in the middle of the woods luckily she was on a path she heard something behind her she turned around and bumped into a big gut with short curly black hair she began to fall backwards but he caught her as soon as she was steady he said "oh gee I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you or hurt you" he said in a concerned voice "it's okay ….. I'm okay" she giggled at the big goofy grin that spread across his face she put out her hand and said "hi I'm Alice Swan" he pushed her hand aside and gave her a big bear hug and replied "nice to meet you Alice I'm Emmet" he then set her back on her feet and smiled he was like a giant teddy bear "so Emmet where you taking a walk or something?" Alice asked "well I was but I was kinda wondering if you knew which direction the camp is in I got a little confused" he said with a slight blush of embarrassment she smiled and said "yeah I'm heading back now so we can go together if you don't mind" "great" he replied with a smile

As they arrived back at the camp he saw his brothers Edward and Jasper go into their cabin he asked "what cabin are you in Alice?" "My two sisters and I are in cabin 7" she told him with a smile "whoa no way" "what?" she asked wandering what the fuss was about "my two brothers and I are in cabin 6!!!!!!" "Seriously , no way! What are their names?" she asked very curios "Edward and Jasper what are your sister's names?" he asked equally curious "Bella and Rosalie" "well now Alice, you know what we have to do don't you" he asked with a grin "introduce them?" she asked with a grin that matched his he didn't answer he just nodded they walked back to their cabins and each went into their own with a grin and as soon as Alice saw her sisters look her way she said "this summer just got a whole lot more interesting" remembering Emmet the boy she just met that was like a brother to her but what was going to happen when they were all introduced she told her sisters she met a cute guy and he had two brothers and that Emmet said he would drag them over for a visit and just as they said "cool when are they coming?" there was a giant knock at the door they all stood up walked to the door and when Alice opened and all six of them saw each other they all gasped

**Oh how I love a good cliff-hanger hehe I'm evil well the quicker I get reviews the quicker I update **

**(xXx oh yeah that's my new pen name it used to be HollyUzumaki well sorry if its any inconvenience to anyone xXx) this chapter is dedicated to my sis affarie ava mai (Ella-Ava Rose) for always supporting me with writing and for encouraging me to update my fanfic **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I just couldn't wait to update so here ya go **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**

they all stared at each other until Emmet pulled Alice into a giant bear hug her second one today she smiled and hugged him back and said "wow great timing Emmy-bear" she said with a giant smile _Emmy-bear? _thought the others"hehe well I had to introduce you to my brothers Ali-bear" she laughed and then stared past him to see a tall blond with curly hair Emmet stood back as the tall blond stepped forward and took her hand and then to her delight and surprise he kissed and said "hello you must be Alice. I'm Jasper" he said with a small smile they stared into each others eyes and where interrupted when Emmet began to sing _**"it's gettin hot in here so hot so take off all yo clothes" **_then Rosalie added _**"I am gettin too hot I'm gonna take my clothes off"**_ at which point Emmet turned to her and the moment he saw__his eyes almost popped out of his head and his jaw almost hit the floor everyone noticed including Rosalie who giggled which shocked her sisters because Rosalie doesn't giggle ….. Ever! Then Bella stepped forward and bolding took the hand of the remaining brother Edward of course! As they all stood there in groups of two Emmet came up with an idea "well it looks like this was meant to be! So how about you ladies accompany us guys to the end of camp dance?" "Cool" said Rosalie never taking her eyes away from his Alice quickly added "so Emmet and Rose Edward and Bells which means Jasper and me!" she liked the sound of that they all liked the sound of that. Jasper extended his arm for Alice to take which she did and he asked "would you like to go get something to eat? I have my car out front!" she smiled and said "sure … But can we make it a triple date kind of a thing?" he kissed her hand once again and said "of course ma'am" she noticed he had a bit of a southern accent she would have to ask about that some time but for now she was speechless he showed her the way to his car followed by her sisters and his brothers and she thought _"I am going on a date with the cutest most perfect and sweet and kind guy ever!!!" _little did she know the date would be the best date of her life. As they drove away from the camp all six of them thought _"maybe this could still be the summer of our lives"_

**well I hope you enjoyed and I will update a.s.a.p but right now it's 6:03 am and I haven't slept a wink so I'm gonna get some shut eye don't forget to R&R (read and review) if you want more **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I know I only updated last night but it's new years day so why not hehe xXx well enjoy **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**

_so here I was sitting in my cabin after the best date of my life I had never been as pretty as Bella or Rosalie so how in the world did I just get a guy like Jazz he's so sweet and kind yet over every girl at camp that he could have had a summer romance with he chose me but as amazing as they are that's what worries me because my sisters have a problem with sticking to one guy and I'm worried as to whether it will happen this time and will I do it too? Well no time to worry I don't think it will happen _"you don't think it'll happen do you?" I asked my sisters "I honestly hope not" Rosalie replied but Bella just stayed silent as much as I enjoyed hanging with Jazz, Edward or my sisters I had found a friend in Emmet and I liked spending time with him the most I was determined to not ditch him for my new boyfriend even if he is his brother and perfect in everyway well lets just see how things turn out we have are able to leave at any point after a month and a half lets just wait and see

One month later **(sorry for skipping forward but there's nothing really going on for that time its same old same old) **

I was in my cabin on my bed and all I could think was how could my sisters be so stupid

How could we do this well here is what happened

_Flashback_

_We were at a club with the guys and then there was a group of guys there were two guys were flirting with my sisters their names were Laurent and James, James likes Bella Laurent liked Rose and well they were flirting we lost the guys and one thing led to another they started making out with them and we heard gasps we turned around and saw Edward Jasper and Emmet staring at us and it sunk in these aren't the guys we were so drunk we hadn't even realized and then each of them through our drinks in our face the glass slipped out of Jasper's hand and hit me in the face with such force that it smashed and I was bleeding heavily I ran out the door with my sisters and my face in my hands as soon as we were outside the girls began complaining about the drinks being thrown on them and I lost it "I HATE YOU TOO SO MUCH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs we ran when we saw the guys running after us they didn't look angry but I was angry with them , with my sisters I was angry with everyone most of all myself "what us?" they asked "yes you, you cheated on them lost me my friends my boyfriend and you are more worried about you outfits than me" I raised my face for the first time and they gasped Rosalie screamed and Bella in the direction of the club "screaming I'll kill you Jasper Cullen!!!!!!!" at the very top of her lungs o followed Rosalie had taken of her white designer cardigan and put it to my face I couldn't believe it they were ……. Defending me we saw the guys and they ran to us and began yelling until Bella using all her strength pushed Edward out of her way Emmet too and punched Jasper to the ground and then gestured to my face and said "look what you did she didn't even do anything she was giving us the silent treatment and you slash her face!!!!!!!!!!" he looked at my face and his eyes began to tear up and he put his head down and began punching the ground until his fists began to bleed …… a lot and I couldn't stand it I grabbed his arm falling to the ground in the process and all the screaming stopped as I was falling and screaming "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" I hated how we were acting Edward took out his phone and called an ambulance while Emmet scooped me of the ground and Jasper just stared at me in shock_

_Flashback over_

So here I was in my cabin thinking over what had happened there was a week left till we would be aloud leave but we told our mother the whole story and she told our dad a version were he wouldn't kill the boys and we had packed because we were leaving tomorrow after what happened it pained me to say it but this summer was the opposite of what we had hope and we would never see the boys again I hade spoken to Emmet in the wood by the lake where we met and he said Jazz I mean Jasper hadn't meant to release the glass and was very depressed over the whole situation and I told Emmet these words of truth "the reason this happened is because we need guys who will save us from ourselves won't let us drink when we have had enough and then blame us when we are too drunk to tell who we are with and yell at us when we didn't want to hurt them and most of all we need guys that will fight for us and in return we will fight for them every single fucking time fight for our love what we mean to each other "__he looked shocked but I couldn't wait for an answer I had to go I gave him my address and email address there was no reason we couldn't be friends I still wasn't speaking to my sisters we could have played make-believe and pretend that they were our knights and we were their princesses but I guess that's all I would have been ……………. Make believe and nothing more.

**I know this was an odd chapter but I was in a depressed mood but keep reading it isn't the end yet**

**This is a sneak preview of the chapter I'm about to write **

One year later

I was in my room it had been exactly a year since we had left and as I was in a trail of thought as were my sisters there was knock on the door. I stood up and said "urghhhhhhh not now" we all stood up went to the door and as I opened it we all gasped as did they three visitors at our door

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I couldn't sleep … again so I decided to update again**

**So here it is the latest chapter**

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**

One year later

I was in my room it had been exactly a year since we had left and as I was in a trail of thought as were my sisters there was knock on the door. I stood up and said "urghhhhhhh not now" we all stood up went to the door and as I opened it we all gasped as did they three visitors at our door

There they were Emmet Edward and Jasper standing on our doorstep a lot had changed since we left summer camp we had all jumped into relationships to try and forget them I was engaged and set to get married soon and seeing Jasper standing there before me I had no clue why he was here but I already wish it was him and not Jackson **(A/N yep Alice's boyfriend's name is Jackson Greene Bella's boyfriends name is Robert Stuart which sounds awful and Rosalie's boyfriend's name is Kellen Reed I wasn't feeling creative and loads of authors on fanfiction do it) **it didn't seem as if anyone was going to talk so I decided to be brave well except I was holding my left hand behind my back but I spoke up first "umm hey would you guys like to come in?" I offered my sisters didn't seem surprised I was trying to be more polite because I was getting married and all. We all sat down and I brought in some coffee and tea for everyone I also brought in a cake I baked fresh about a half an hour before it was still warm from the oven yep I even bake now. The silence was out the door when I came in "so I take it there is a reason behind this little visit" I said breaking the silence and Edward answered "what we can't come visit our ex-girlfriends for no reason?" "no now tell me the reason before I kick you out of my house!" I answered getting annoyed "your house humph you'll be gone soon enough" mumbled Rosalie beneath her breath the boys noticed "not now Rose one crisis at a time" Bella scolded also curious about our little visit "we hate how things ended" Emmet told us out of the blue "I told you Emmet I was all a little faze it wouldn't have ended well no matter what" everyone stared at Emmet and I and Rosalie asked before anyone else got a chance "what do you mean you told him?" "I spoke to him the day we left me and him weren't fighting so I had to say goodbye and clear the air" I stated I looked at Jasper and my heart shattered into a million pieces as I noticed what he was staring at while we were all talking I quickly held my left hand to my chest and put part of my right hand to the ring and he asked "oh sorry I didn't mean to stare at it" I smiled lightly at how he hadn't changed he had only gotten more handsome I replied softly "it's okay I should have mentioned it … I'm engaged!" I tried to sound happy and it seemed to work "congratulations Ali!!!" said Emmet with that big goofy grin I remember "listen can we all just be friends" asked Bella Edward looked shocked at how mature she was now we were still fun well sort of but when I pictured fun I pictured them too Jasper had a sly smile a sort of smirk "you are all boring old women in young bodies" he laughed I gasped pretending it offended more than it really did and asked "what do you mean?" "You're all polite and shit what happened to you?" my smile faded and I answered honestly "you three" his smile became smaller but only for a moment "well I was gonna … but … no I couldn't" he said "couldn't what?" Bella asked "Well ask you three to have fun and act irresponsible and reckless!" we all went silent Emmet snorted and mumbled something along the lines of chicken shit "fine" declared Rosalie "where to?" "I'm thinking the Mall!" answered Edward with a grin we all smiled evilly at eachother uh oh what are we getting ourselves into?

**Hummmm what are they getting themselves into you'll have to read the next chapter to find out now as much as I love writing this I will be forced to discontinue if you guys don't review I love getting review so damn much I'm also gonna start adding a few one-shots to take up time so you guys will have to review more to get me to update until then I love you all **

**xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new very small chapter because I been asking for some more reviews but I am not getting any reviews people xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx **

_Oh my god I hadn't felt so alive in my whole life! Jasper had decided on us all crashing the mall __**(A/N I am thinking of putting up a one-shot about what happened when they crashed the mall you will have to review and let me know if I should)**__ and we just now leaving we have been here for four hours. Everything was going so well until we bumped into Jackson, Robert and Kellen. They came over and gave us kisses and hugs and made friends with the guys, and I know what you are thinking 'how is that bad?' well when the guys mentioned not having anywhere to go the said "the girls have plenty of room you should stay with them!" so now they are not only in town but staying with us but the thing is as much as I keep telling myself to be annoyed I am actually happy but that will most likely change knowing my luck_

_Later that night we all had some drinks and Bella and Rosalie dumped Robert and Kellen, and I think I know why because I then caught then making out with Edward and Emmet. I turned to run out of the room and bumped into …………………. Jasper. He looked at me and said with confidence "well I guess you wanna pretend to like Jackson, but we both know that you want me as much as I want you" he leaned down until our faces were inches apart, but I pushed him away ran upstairs and realized that Jasper was a drug to me as Edward and Emmet were to Bella and Rosalie. And I went to take and shower I began to wonder when Jasper got so bold. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body went into my room was shocked to find Jasper leaning against my doorframe he walked towards me cupped my face I could feel my will power slipping away and then just like before he slowly moved his face closer until it was inches from mine and then……….._

**Ooooooh I am evil (I won't update until at least one person reviews this chapter but it will be a small chapter once again and they will keep getting smaller till you all start reviewing).Well like I said small so if you want me to write them like I used to them I'm gonna need some reviews people! This chapter is dedicated to my BFFL/Sis Ella-Ava Rose (affarie ava mai) because she is totally amazing and I love her to death!!! xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I just thought id post two important things

1: I am not continuing any of my stories feel free to adopt one if you want just let me know

And

2: I have changed my username from BlackRosesOnMyGrave to IAmHamTrufflesHearMeRoar ( you won't get my new username unless you know me )

Well I love you all and may hopefully start posting one-shots soon(eventually) for sonny with a chance, twilight, naruto, and maybe some others


End file.
